


Together

by raininshadows



Category: Dinotrux (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Skya and Ty talk one night in the Trux Garage.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).

Skya is afraid of heights. Not her own height, but other heights - mountains, constructions, anything she could fall from. That's the essence of it. She's afraid of falling. 

It's awkward to admit it. That is, after all, what she does. Craneosaurs are meant to be tall so they can lift things, just like Dozeratops push things around and T-Trux smash things. It's just that whenever she looks down from higher than she's used to, she imagines falling, her long slender neck subjected to forces beyond its ability to cope. 

Ty is by far the one that's closest to her height. Where the others are mostly low to the ground, built solidly to carry or to shove, Ty is made for leverage, and that includes height. So perhaps it's no surprise that he's also the one who's closest to understanding her fear of heights. 

"I know it's silly," Skya says to him one night in the Trux Garage. "A Craneosaur who doesn't like heights." 

"No, it doesn't," Ty says. "Being one kind of trux doesn't mean you'll be just like everyone says that trux will be. Look at me. A T-Trux who likes making friends and building things." 

"They're not the same," Skya says, rolling one of her front treads along the ground. "You being friends with other trux doesn't mean you can't do any of the T-Trux things you're supposed to. You still excavate things, and wreck things when we need them." 

"Yeah, but I don't have my own territory. I don't have minions like D-Structs does." Ty pauses. "I think maybe I could, if I was willing to, well. To be mean like D-Structs is. But I don't want that. I'm not even sure I could keep it up." 

Skya takes a moment to try to imagine Ty as the tyrant of the crater. She can't. "I don't think you could," she says. "You'd never be a dictator. You're too nice."

Ty smiles, faintly visible in the darkness. "Thanks, Skya."

There's a pause, the silence broken only by the quiet whir of idling engines. "I think maybe that's what I'm afraid of," Ty finally says. "Turning into D-Structs. Mean and alone. He's friends with a Reptool, sort of, but not like we are. And he doesn't have any other trux to talk to. It must be lonely." 

Skya thinks about that for a bit. In a way, it's similar to her own fear of heights. It's about something her species ought to do - Craneosaurs usually like heights just fine, that's what they're meant for - but she doesn't. Although in her case, not liking heights hasn't helped her out much in life, where Ty's friendliness and kindness are the reason they're all here. "Yeah," Skya says finally. "But maybe that's what he wants. Maybe some trux want to be alone."

Ty sighs, and Skya can see his tail swinging slightly. "Yeah, maybe. It's just hard to imagine. I don't know where I'd be without you all. We're so much better as a group." 

"You're the reason I can work with heights for a little while," Skya admits. "I wasn't able to, before. But now, knowing my friends need me to get up and fit something into place, I can do it. Just for a bit." 

Ty grins. "That's what a team is for. What friends are for." 

"To help you do better," Skya says, looking up. The Trux Garage is a monument to the power of their teamwork. None of them could have done this alone. None of them would probably even have conceived of it. "To make you stronger than you would be alone. Stronger together." 

"Stronger together," Ty repeats, smiling.


End file.
